Private Fears in Public Places
by zeroSocialLife
Summary: "Maybe it was just a moment of weakness. After all, who could resist those stupid blue eyes? Practically no one; that was probably how Kenny got virtually every person in South Park to sleep with him. Fuck, this was turning out to be a bad idea." Contains K2, and possibly side Creek and others. Rated M for language, adult themes, and buttsex. (I'm bad a summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, like ever. I mean, I've written before but this is my first upload so I'm more than a little terrified. This is only the first chapter, it's over 1k words and I stayed up all night editing and revising it, so hopefully there are zero mistakes! Anyway, I think it turned out pretty good and eventful for a first chapter. Hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on it~

**P.S I swear a lot so language might get a bit out of control.**

**P.P.S The title is a song title, which could potentially change. It's just something for now.**

* * *

"_Kyle_."

The name being called out was barely audible, blocked out by the swarming frustrated thoughts that clouded his senses.

What. The. Fuck. Why was this goddamn equation so hard to figure out? Fucking seriously, _what_ was so different-

"Kyle, dude."

Kyle, only vaguely aware of the voice, ignored the call once more. Couldn't whoever the fuck it was see that he was _busy_? After all, this equation isn't going to solve itself.

"Kyyyyyle."

But honestly, who kept repeating his name like a broken record?

"Ky-"

Kyle's head quickly snapped up from it's lowered position, and flaring green eyes glared into dark blue.

"What the fuck do you _want_, Stan?" Kyle cried out, clearly annoyed.

His Super Best Friend, Stan Mash, threw his hands up as if to say "chill out, dude!" and warily eyed the pieces of white paper, which littered the area around Kyle _completely. _

"Kyle, seriously, do you _ever_ give yourself a break from all this work?"

The redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Stan, it never hurts to be ahead in school work."

"I think it does, when it results in you having absolutely zero social life."

Kyle glared up at him once more, although it was slightly obvious that Stan had hid some sort of nerve. "I do to-"

"Stan, fucking seriously, _what_ is taking you so long? You two aren't fagging around in there, are you?"

They both turn their heads at the unpleasant sound off Cartman's complaint to see both Kenny and Cartman himself in the doorway.

"Fuck you, fatass," Kyle dead panned.

"Don't call me fat, you good for nothing Jewfag! Seriously, Kyle, can't you come up with something other than 'fatass?'"

As per usual, the two other members of the small group of friends sat in silence and witnessed this argument that seemed to repeat itself daily, until a low chuckle was bubbled from the lips of none other than Kenny McCormick.

Kyle's fury filled eyes fixed on the skinny blonde, then seemed to cloud over with confusion. "What are you laughing at, Kenny?"

Kenny continued smirking playfully at Kyle, even as the frustrated redhead threw himself out of his chair. Clearly, Kyle had forgotten about the overstuffed backpack of his and inwardly scolded himself before he realized he was falling- in Kenny's direction. Things took an unsuspected turn for Kyle when Kenny opened his scrawny arms and gathered Kyle up in a tight embrace.

And Kyle was about to say thank you, except.

"You're hot when you're angry," the blonde mumbled into his ear, voice husky and guttural as he proceeded to playfully pinch Kyle's behind.

And, _wow_, Kyle thought as those words sent a blazing shiver down his spine and shoot straight to his - oh. _Oh_.

Kyle was vaguely aware of Kenny pulling his bony face away, in order to observe Kyle's reaction, and of the smirk he wore on his lips. "That's all."

Kyle's face was nearly as red as his hair in that moment, and he opened his mouth to reply, only for nothing to come out. But, okay, one question. Why was he getting so worked up over one of his best friends calling him hot? It's not as if Kenny was _serious_. Like, come on, Kenny would hit on anything with a heartbeat. But, _really_, Kyle thought, _it was the way he said it_. The thought of Kenny's hot breath against his skin re-entered his mind and, wow okay this was definitely not going to help.

It was silent for a moment, and Kyle was still in the process of forming a reply before Cartman burst out in obnoxious laughter.

"You are such a _fag_, Kenny!"

"Cartman, shut up, for once," Stan demanded, evidently annoyed with the teen's use of the word.

"No, no. I should _really_ be laughing at Jewboy for . . ."

Kyle's attention was torn away from Cartman when Kenny uttered his name.

"Kenny?" he offered back.

He heard Kenny chuckle softly before shifting his thigh only _slightly_, before it distinctly brushed against his groin, earning a reluctant sigh from the redhead. Oh. Fuck. _Shit_. He was hard. He was hard, in Kenny's arms and if it wasn't _already_ fucked up, he was hard and it was _Kenny's fault._

Kyle sputtered out at weak "Sorry" before forcefully wrenching himself from Kenny's grip. Before Kenny could even think about protesting, Kyle rushed out into the hall.

* * *

You see, the thing is:

Kyle wasn't gay.

And, don't take it the wrong way, he was no homophobe or anything. Especially considering that Kenny (his best fucking friend) claimed to be bisexual, which was perfectly okay. However, some thought otherwise, that is, about him being bi. The fact was that it was rumored he had fucked twice the amount of guys as he had girls and sucked cock on more occasions than anyone could count. But, really, that was also perfectly okay. And anyway, if Kyle was gay, would it really be for _Kenny_? Sure, Kenny was attractive enough. He had eventually outgrown his orange parka years ago, so his entire face was completely visible but until today, Kyle had never been close enough to _see_. And wow, Kyle finally understood what was so compelling about Kenny to everyone. _His eyes looked so blue_, Kyle thought. _You could get lost in those_. But, wait, why was he thinking about that?! Kyle growled and kicked the bathroom wall - _hard_. A little too hard, maybe, because a jolt of pain coursed through his entire leg and as he swore loudly, the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and locking echoed off the tiled walls.

And when Kyle turned to address the sound, he came face to face with those stupid. Blue. Eyes.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Kyle asked, a bit wary.

"Well, you left your huge-as-fuck backpack in study hall when you ran off, so I came to bring it. Second, I came to clear something up."

"And that would be?" Kyle was absolutely sure he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and, was that supposed to happen? Why was it happening, anyway?

Kenny just stared at him for a moment before simply stating, "I don't mind that you got hard off what I said, or whatever."

"What?" It was supposed to come out sounding nonchalant, really, but it sounded small and scared.

"And, I wasn't joking." Kenny smiled that stupid smile of his and took a tentative step closer. "You are hot when you get angry."

"Fuck you, Kenny. Can you leave now, please?"

And seriously, what the actual fuck? Kenny just burst out laughing and stepped even closer to the Jew. "So you choose to acknowledge that comment by getting angry with me?"

"Kenny, seriously. I kind of just want to be alone-"

"To take care of your problem, yes I know." Kenny gave Kyle a suggestive look, "I could help?"

Kyle glared at him. "Kenny, I don't know why you're still here or what you're even talking about. I just need to be alone right now."

Kenny held his skinny arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. But you're missing out on the most intense blowjob you could have ever received."

_Fucking pervert._

"Kenny. _Leave_." Kyle was literally trembling and if Kenny took another step closer, he'd most likely collapse.

Eventually, the blonde did leave him alone so that he could fix his "problem."

And no, he totally _did not_ think about what it would actually be like to have those lips wrapped around him.

And, _wow_, was he fucked.

* * *

"So," Kenny drawled out, as he reached over and snatched one of Cartman's fries, "I've heard that Token's throwing a killer party tonight."

The four of them were now sitting in the cafeteria. And everything was, for the most part, back to normal. Normal, if you exclude the fact that Kyle had just jacked it to his best friend in the boys' bathroom. Fuck.

Cartman violently smacked at Kenny's hand. "Course he is," he muttered, "the fucker's rich. His parents throw parties practically _every_ weekend."

"Yeah, except _this_ time, his parents won't be there. It's not one of those boring fancy parties. _And_," he paused dramatically, "we'll all be fucking loaded with all the booze we can - or can't - stomach."

Really, Kyle's interest in parties was nonexistent. He really didn't see the point in getting so drunk you could barely stand or so stoned you started seeing dragons. Because, seriously, was there one?

"I'm not interested," Kyle muttered as he stabbed his fork into his mashed potatoes.

Kenny frowned dramatically, and stared at Kyle intently. "Come, Kyle."

"Ken, I really don't want to. I don't really like parties."

"Pretty please, Kyle?" Kenny batted his (_long_, Kyle has noticed) eyelashes.

"Just come, Kyle! We'll be with you the entire time, you'll be fine."

And maybe it was that Kyle realized he was in need of a break from school work.

Because it definitely wasn't those blue eyes or those dreadful eyelashes.

Kyle sagged his shoulders, nodding in defeat.

"Yes! Okay," Kenny turned to Cartman and stared at him expectantly, "and you, fatass?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and spat his chewed up chicken in Kenny's face. "Yes, I'm in. Douchebag."

Kyle watched in amusement as Kenny clapped his hands excitedly. "This is going to be _fucking awesome_!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! c: Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would love some feedback. Chapter Two is already more than half written.**


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's chapter two. A bit more goes on in this one, and the angst starts to begin towards the ending. This wasn't as thoroughly proofread as the last chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes you may spot.

**Disclaimer: there's some boyxboy action going on in this chapter so if you've got something against that, you may want to stop reading.**

* * *

Honestly, Kyle had no idea why he allowed himself to give in to this. Here he was, standing on his own doorstep, waiting for Stan to pick him up. To go to Token's stupid party. Really, why did he allow himself to give in to Kenny? Why was any of this even happening all of a sudden? There wasn't even a definite answer yet.

Relief flooded his veins when Stan's gray Subaru pulled up in front of his house. It was fucking freezing outside! Fuck mother nature. Hastily, he pulled open the passenger side door and climbed inside the car.

"Hey, dude." Kyle greeted Stan bleakly.

Stan chuckled. "Still not looking forward to this, are you?"

"Very perceptive of you, Stanley," Kyle grumbled.

"Loosen up, Kyle. This'll be good for you, I promise."

Kyle certainly hoped so.

* * *

Oh, how right Stan was. Kyle was having the absolute best time he's ever had in his entire life. He wasn't sure how it had ended up like this. He remembers arriving at Token's house in the most horrible mood, but somewhere along the way Kenny offered him some concoction, which, really had tasted like shit. But two of those (or was it three?) and two shots of, he thinks it was whiskey, later, here he was sitting in a very disorganized circle. Was it even a circle, it looked more like an oval. Did it matter? Not at the moment. Currently they were supposed to be playing a game. Which was it, again?

Oh! Spin The Bottle.

They had been attempting to play for about twenty minutes now, but everyone was too shitfaced and giddy to take it seriously. It was all shits and giggles for Kyle until it was his turn to spin the beer bottle in the center. Quite frankly, he was petrified. Because. really, he didn't _want_ to kiss anyone here. Well, maybe Ken- wait, no! Apparently the alcohol hadn't completely annihilated his unwelcome Kenny thoughts.

"Well, Kyle, aren't ya gonna spin it?" Some big breasted girl, with what was obviously not natural blonde hair, slurred.

"Yea Kyyyle, jus spin it already." Kyle was almost positive that was Kenny's voice.

"A'right, I am. Calm tha fuck down, will ya?"

Shakily, Kyle reached out and, very unskillfully, twisted the glass bottle. The whole group of about twenty-or-so people was completely silent as the bottle spun loudly for what seemed like an eternity before wobbling to a stop. Kyle took a shaky breath before noticing how the bottle had stopped and - oh, no. No, no, no.

Kenny McCormick was smirking back at him defiantly.

Kyle _couldn't_. He was already in danger of screwing things up, this would further fuck everything up. He literally had jerked himself off to the thought of this kid, not even four hours prior. He couldn't do this.

"Aw, c'mon Kyle, don't pussy out on me, babe," Kenny slurred, crawling over to Kyle on his knees and puckering his lips.

"Just do it, you fags!" Cartman shouted from the couch.

Kyle turned to present to Cartman a cold glare, and when he turned back to face Kenny, he yelped in surprise because said blonde was _right in his face_. What was Kyle to do? They were basically sharing breath and Kenny was staring at him intently and actually Kyle was pretty positive he was staring at his lips. It was when Kyle spotted Kenny's pink tongue poke out to wet his own, cracked lips that he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kenny, I don't think-"

In mid sentence, Kenny took it upon himself to forcefully crash their lips together. At first Kyle didn't know how to react, so he just gasped into it. No. _No_. This was bad, he was kissing Kenny. Okay, _Kenny_ was kissing _him_ and opening his mouth _at all_ had totally been a mistake because now Kenny's tongue was invading his mouth and, and, and . . . this wasn't very bad. Kenny kissed him almost as if he would starve without Kyle's lips, so hungry and forceful and passionate and Kyle found that it was really, really _hot_.

Kyle lost himself in it quickly, drowned out the sounds of cat calling and music blaring from the stereo system and tangled his dainty fingers in Kenny's already fucked up, but _real_ blonde, hair and he could hear the sounds their mouths were making but it only encouraged him to continue farther. Kyle blames it on the alcohol, the way he forces all his weight onto Kenny until eventually he's on top of him, straddling him. He blames Kenny and the way he ruts up against Kyle for the shaky gasp that escapes from the redhead's mouth. And when Kenny's mouth breaks away from his own, it finds it's way to Kyle's ear. Kenny's hot breath is heavy against his ear and neck again and again as he continues to shamelessly dry hump his redheaded friend and he's pressing open mouthed, sloppy kisses to Kyle's overheated skin and Kyle thinks nothing on this Earth could be better but then one hand is pressed against his throbbing groin and Kenny's whispering in his ear all over again.

"Wow, _so_ hot for me, babe." And then the blonde's hand starts _moving_ and Kyle is trembling and when Kenny growls, "come for me, Kyle," he's completely gone.

* * *

Waking up with a massive hangover may or may not have been worth it. Quite frankly, Kyle couldn't remember anything from the night before and he wondered briefly if that was a good thing. Weirdly, though, he was a bit sore but pinned it on the assumption that he had probably slept on something wrong.

It was totally unsuspected, the sharp pain that shot up his spine when he stood or even walked. Unsuspected, was the foul taste of vomit and stale cigarette smoke in his mouth. It was also unsuspected that Kenny would still be sitting on Token Black's front deck smoking a menthol cigarette when Kyle had managed to limp his way outside. The wide grin that the blonde sent his way confused Kyle. Hadn't they fought yesterday afternoon? Did they make up in a drunken haze? He couldn't remember.

"How's that ass, Broflovski?" The question rang out loud and clear.

Kyle shot him a confused look. "Fucking hurts, man. Why do you ask?"

Kenny just gave a smirk and flicked ash from his cigarette. "Figured it would after-"

Kenny cut his sentence short at the sight of Kyle genuinely confused expression.

"Wait, Kyle," Kenny said slowly, "what do you remember of last night?"

Kyle shrugged his scrawny shoulders and laughed bitterly. "Not much. After about my third drink, I was pretty done for."

The blond froze between drags of his cigarette. His pastel eyes were blown wide, his mouth was hung open.

"You remember _nothing_?" Kenny asked again.

"Not much, dude. Ken, Is there something I should know about?" Kyle gave him a look filled with concern.

"Shit. Fucking _shit_," Kenny mumbled. He quickly stood up and stomped out his cigarette.

When he turned to face Kyle, he smiled weakly at him. "Nah, it's nothing. Just a lot of people throwing up everywhere, really. But, uh, I have to go now so, uh, I'll see you at school."

Kyle didn't have the opportunity to form a decent reply as Kenny zipped past the gates and jogged down the road.

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Kyle had grown extremely worried and suspicious of Kenny. He hadn't been heard from all weekend. He spent all morning thinking about what he would say to the blonde, but when he arrived at the bus stop Kenny was no where to be found. Surprisingly, Stan was there, despite him having his own car, and so was Cartman as per usual but no sign of Kenny.

And when Kyle reached the stop, he was met with two beat red faces staring back at him.

Cartman was obviously withholding a laugh. "How's your ass, Jewboy?"

Seriously, though, why has he been asked that same question over ten times within the last two days?

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyle whined.

Stan sighed. "You don't remember."

"Holy fuck, remember _what_?!" Kyle cried out.

"I told him not to do it," Stan grumbled. 'I told him you were too far gone."

Kyle was growing even more concerned by the second.

"What the fuck happened?"

Stan looked at him with concern. "Don't freak out. Promise?"

"I promise Stan, now tell me."

"Well, Kenny was kind of all over you all night. But like, no one thought anything of it because, hey, he's Kenny, right? And no one was really paying any attention to you two until we started playing that dreadful Spin The Bottle Game." He stopped to let out a guttural groan.

"W-what about Spin The Bottle, Stan?" Kyle demanded.

"Alright Kyle, well it was your turn to spin it and you did and it landed on Ken and if you ask me, he was absolutely ecstatic about it. He was looking at you like he wanted to devour you, and then when you guys actually started kissing, I feared he was going to tear off your lips.

"Anyway, you two were full on sucking face and then you got on top of him, Kyle, and you two were like, grinding on each other-"

"And then Kyle came in his jeans," Cartman interrupted, with a chuckle.

But, wait.

"That doesn't explain why my ass hurts."

Stan cringed noticeably. "Well after that-"

"Kyle, we had sex."

They all turned to look at Kenny, who looked like total and utter _shit._

The color of Kyle's face was equivalent to the color of a tomato, while Kenny's was pale as snow safe for the purple circles underneath his pastel colored eyes. "Kenny-"

"And you forgot about it. But that's okay, because you were drunk. It's okay that you don't remember because _I_ do, because I have a damn good set of claw marks on my back to remind me."

Kenny was smiling, but the dull look in his eyes said something else.

"I'm sorry, Ken," Kyle said softly.

"Like I said, it's okay."

Kyle proceeded to attempt a hug, but Kenny just shrugged him off.

"Guys, I've had a ton of sex. That's what it is to me, just sex. It meant nothing, really, so stop looking at me like some fucking charity case."

And with that, the bus pulled up, thus ending that conversation.

Kenny didn't sit near him on the bus that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Here's Chapter Three for you. For some reason, I had a bit of trouble cranking this one out but it's here, so I hope you enjoy it! It hasn't really been proofread, so again I apologize for any mistakes. Also, reviews encourage me to write (just throwing that out there.)

**P.S. Sorry if things seem a bit rushed. I'm a pretty impatient person.**

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Kyle had drunkenly slept with him. And within that time, he put as much effort as he possibly could into ignoring the skinny redhead. Seeing him was like a stab in the chest and Kenny didn't know why because after all, it was just sex . . . right? Of course, "just sex" had never kept him up at night before.

This was becoming a problem. Since the night after the party, Kenny had gotten absolutely no rest. He heard Kyle's breathy moans and whimpers in his sleep. He couldn't close his tired eyes without picturing Kyle sprawled out across the sheets, thighs trembling and green eyes wide, silently pleading.

"I fucking hate him," the blonde grumbled, shoving his face into his pillow.

He really did. Every fucking day, he was bombarded with looks of sympathy from the kid. As he tried quickly to make it to his classes every day, Kyle stopped him in the hallway "just to talk." And Kenny tried, very hard, actually, not to stare at Kyle's lips as he spoke. This challenge proved more and more difficult each day, especially with the dreams Kenny was having as of late. God, he just wanted to kiss them, and maybe feel them wrapped around his - okay, no. This needed to stop. Kyle was one of his _best friends_, for Christ sake. This was going to stop. Right now.

_Okay, maybe not _right _now,_ Kenny thought as his mind wandered into that familiar place and he felt his cock stir to life in his boxers. He let out a quivery breath as he guiltily guided his bony hand down his hollow stomach and slipped it beneath the waistband. He elicited a small gasp as his palm came into contact with his hot and flushed skin. God, he was disgusting. This was so wrong, masturbating to the thought of fucking his drunk friend. So wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He needed it. He needed _Kyle_.

His blue eyes were shut tightly, and his entire body shook with the motion of his hand combined with how intensely he was shivering. His heart hammered against his chest, and his breaths were coming short and uneven. Images of Kyle flooded his mind - Kyle's soft milky skin under his fingertips, the way Kyle's voice shook when he moaned Kenny's name. Oh, God, the sounds he made. The way he whined and begged Kenny to touch him. He needed to hear it again, he needed it like he needed oxygen. He thought about the way Kyle's intense heat had felt around him, and the way Kyle's blunt fingernails tore open the skin on his back. The way - _fuck_.

He bit his lip hard to withhold the loud groan that threatened to tear from his throat as he shuddered and came violently all over his hand.

"Tomorrow," Kenny mumbled as he wiped his soiled hand on his bare mattress. "Tomorrow, I'll stop."

* * *

"Hi, Ken!" Kyle greeted him happily the next morning.

"Hey, Kyle," Kenny mumbled in reply.

And there you go, there was that look of pity. Kyle stared at him thoughtfully, and Kenny tried desperately to ignore it.

"Hey, Kenny. Dude are you alright? You look _exhausted_." Stan looked at him with worry plastered on his face.

"I'm fine, Stan," Kenny grumbled.

Kyle reached out to touch his shoulder. "Are you sure? Ken, if there's something-"

He gasped when Kenny smacked his hand away.

"Fucking Christ, you two. I'm _fine_."

Kenny watched as that familiar fire sparked in Kyle's eyes, the same one that fueled his usual anger towards Cartman except, this time, it was towards yours truly.

"_Fucking Christ_," Kyle spat, mocking his own tone, "we're just worried about you. Excuse us for noticing, as your best friends, that you look absolutely miserable!"

Kenny chuckled lowly a he ran his dainty fingers through his hair.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" Kyle shrieked.

Kenny turned to face the fuming redhead, and Kyle's eyes seemed to darken as he spotted the smirk on his face.

"Don't say it," Kyle growled.

"Say what?" Kenny said, feigning innocence.

"That I'm-"

"That you're hot when you're angry?"

"Kenny, I swear-"

"What's up, fags."

Kenny was quite thankful for Cartman to show up in that moment, Kyle probably would have choked him to death. Not that he could die, really.

He quickly turned to Cartman to avoid Kyle's hateful stare, but was harshly gripped from behind.

"Look. At. Me," Kyle snarled.

"Kyle, relax." Stan reached out to take a hold of the scrawny Jew.

Kyle shook him off and shot him a quick glare.

Kenny gave a stressed out sigh and turned to face Kyle once again. "What?" he mumbled, trying his best to look like he was _not_ freaking out over Kyle wanting to punch him.

Kyle suddenly went red under Kenny's piercing blue gaze, opening his mouth and then closing it once more.

Finally, he let out a distressful sigh. "Look, Ken," he began, "I'm sorry if what happened has been upsetting you."

A single one of Kenny's brows shot up in reply. "I'm not," he lied.

Kyle's face fell for a moment, before his eyebrows bunched together in what seemed like confusion. "Oh," he whispered.

And really, Kenny just wanted to reach out and touch him. He looked upset all of sudden and Kenny just wanted to kiss him and say he was sorry, he was sorry for lying.

"The hell is going on?" Cartman asked, clearly annoyed.

Kenny reluctantly looked away from Kyle to stare at Cartman.

"What, fatass? Upset that no one acknowledges your presence?" Kenny sneered.

"What?" Cartman shot him a nasty glare. "More like I'm annoyed that neither of you have gotten over the two of you fucking yet."

"Cartman, don't be an asshole, man." Stan said, sounding defeated.

"Stan, someone has to call attention to it. They've both been moping the fuck around for two weeks when they both obviously are hot for one another-"

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle snapped.

"Well, well, Kyle. Struck a nerve there, didn't I?"

"What? No. You're just fucking annoying is all."

"I agree with that statement," Kenny swiftly raised his hand.

"Fuck you guys," he mumbled as Stan chuckled at him.

* * *

Okay, it was second to last period of the day and Kyle really _was_ moping, Kenny had noticed. And for some untold reason, it struck him in the heart to see the redhead upset.

"Kyyyyle," Kenny whined as he spotted him in the emptying halls.

"What's up?" Kyle mumbled in reply.

"I've noticed that you've been looking rather upset today. And so, I would like to cheer you up!" Kenny smiled wide.

"Oh?" Kyle said, smiling a little. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wellll, I know my house is pretty shit but. I'd like to invite you over for a movie?" Kenny could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage again. What if he was rejected?

Kyle looked up and bit his lip, seemingly in deep thought.

"Sure," he spoke softly.

Kenny's grin grew impossibly wider. "_Yes_! Oh, I mean, cool. Yeah," his hand shot up to grab at his golden locks, "see you there!"

Kyle giggled as Kenny took off to his next class.

* * *

**Yeah, not feeling very great about this chapter but I tried. Hope it wasn't horrible. Things will heat up in the next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! This time proofread by my bitch, Cheyenne. I'm pretty proud of this one, even if it got a bit sloppy towards the end. That might be because I'm getting a bit tired and I wanted to get this uploaded ASAP. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer: Yeah, there's buttsex in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Really, Kyle had to learn when to say no. Why, exactly, did he agree to spend the night with Kenny fucking McCormick at his house? Maybe it was just a moment of weakness. After all, who could resist those _stupid_ blue eyes? Practically no one; that was probably how Kenny got virtually every person in South Park to sleep with him. Fuck, this was turning out to be a bad idea.

Kyle softly tapped on the door, half hoping that this was it and that he could go home, but of course, Karen _had_ to hear him and open up on the first knock.

He nervously stared down at her with bulging green orbs.

"Hi, Kyle! Is there something you need?"

Kyle couldn't remember the last time he had visited the McCormicks.

"Hey, Karen. Um, I'm here to see Kenny. Is he here?"

"Oh! Yeah, he's here," her voice was still as light as it had been when she was small. She took a large step back, opening the door wider as she went.

Kyle took this gesture as an invitation and stepped in after her, quickly making his way over to Kenny's room. He reached for the knob and twisted it gently only to discover that it was locked.

Confused, he slowly turned to call out softly to Karen. "Is he sleeping or something?"

She pushed her brows together, mirroring Kyle's expression. "No, I saw him out here not long before you showed up. He should be awake."

Kyle turned to face Kenny's decaying wooden door again and slowly pushed his ear against it. Really, he expected to hear nothing. He _expected_ Kenny to be asleep, but what he heard was the unobtrusive noise of heavy breathing. He heard a faint creaking sound and briefly wondered what was going on before he realized that - oh. It was no surprise, really. After all, it was Kenny. Kyle knew he shouldn't be listening but, he couldn't help himself and he also couldn't help the way his jeans suddenly felt a bit tighter than usual. And, really, it wasn't _that_ hot until Kenny let out a poorly muffled groan that sounded suspiciously like "_Kyle_."

"Kyle?" A soft voice sounded from behind him. Kyle jumped about a foot in the air before turning around quickly and pulling his t-shirt down over his groin.

"Yeah, Karen?" he choked out.

"Why are you just standing there?" she asked.

"I, uh. It's . . . locked."

Karen nodded briskly in understanding and pushed her way past Kyle to bang loudly on Kenny's door.

"_Kenny_! Kyle's here! Come out." She then turned to Kyle and smiled. "There you go! Why didn't you just say something?"

Kyle chuckled to himself when Kenny's loud cursing could be heard through the door.

"_Shit_! Um, just a minute, hold on. _Fuck_."

Kyle was still laughing when Kenny opened the door until he took him in and time seemed to freeze over. The blonde was shirtless, exposing his pale chest and stomach and his oversized jeans hung lowly on his skinny hips. And he wasn't wearing anything underneath, which was made blatantly obvious by the exposed trail of hair on his lower abdomen. Kyle wanted to run his tongue over it.

He was at a loss for words in that moment, his face flushed a deep red color and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't tear his wide eyes away from the distinct bulge in Kenny's pants.

And now Kenny was the one laughing. "Enjoying the view, Broflovski?"

"Wha . . .?" Kyle blinked about five times in a fucking row. "I - no. Well, dude, you might as well be _naked_."

Kenny gave him an amused smirk. "Is that a request for me to get naked?"

Kyle shot him a half hearted glare. "No, you pervert."

Kenny laughed out loud as he turned to hop back onto his bed. "Oh, so _I'm_ the pervert? Speak for yourself, Kyle."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, voice a bit too high as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"When I opened the door, your face was beet red. Care to explain yourself?"

Kyle snorted. "I'd rather not."

The blonde hummed. "So you _weren't_ listening?"

"Listening to you jerking off and moaning _my_ name? Wasn't that difficult to hear." Kyle shot back.

"_Aha_! So you were - wait, _what_?"

Kyle sneered "Yes, I heard you."

Kenny's face went ghostly pale. "Shit," he squeaked out.

Kyle shrugged, the corners of his lips still upturned in a smirk. "It was kind of hot, actually."

Kenny mumbled something faintly as Kyle sat gingerly on his old mattress.

"What was that, Ken?"

He looked at Kyle skeptically and briefly wondered was his intentions were. "I said, stop teasing me, you motherfucker." Kenny mumbled again.

Kyle held his hands up innocently. "Not my intention, trust me."

"Sure," Kenny muttered before running a hand through his hair and frantically looking around the room.

"Uh," the blonde started, "what do you wanna do?"

Kyle raised one of his fiery red eyebrows. "I thought you said we were gonna watch a movie?"

Kenny quickly nodded, suddenly recalling their earlier conversation. He climbed off his bed and hastily made his way over to the closet. He shuffled around for a bit before pulling out an old and broken up case.

He then made a few quick steps to cross the tiny room and settled down on his knees before his meager television and DVD player. He popped the small disc inside before standing back up and plopping down beside Kyle again.

"We're watching the Grudge," he announced, smiling.

Kyle's eyes could have popped out of his head. "What? Kenny, that's a horror movie!"

The tenuous boy turned his head to glance at the other. "And?"

"I-" Kyle's face was red, _again_. "I don't do well with horror movies," he muttered.

Kenny's grin grew about twelve times wider. "_Aw_, are you _scared_?"

When Kyle didn't provide an answer, just stared at one particular spot of bare mattress, Kenny reached over to wrap an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'll protect you from the monsters under the bed."

Kyle shook him off aggressively. "Shut up."

Kenny laughed at him. "Awww, you're pouting!"

"Kenny, shut the fuck up and play the movie!" Kyle grumbled.

Still chuckling, Kenny reached over and pressed the play button, thus ending their bickering.

* * *

They were about halfway into the movie, and whenever they approached an even remotely scary part, Kyle would cower into Kenny's side which, really, Kenny had absolutely no problem with. He would pet Kyle's red curls and whisper that it was just a movie and Kyle would shake his head and groan about how much he fucking hated horror movies.

It was perfect, really.

Except for every time Kyle noticed how hard he was gripping Kenny's arm and decided to let go and scoot away from the blonde. This went on for the majority of the film until Kenny decided to wrap his small arms around the redhead and pull him against his chest.

"K-kenny?" Kyle whispered against Kenny's skin.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Kenny gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm cuddling you because you're cute and scared."

He felt Kyle huff out a breath he had been holding. "You're so gay, man."

The blonde smiled a bit at that. "But so are you."

Kyle froze up at that. "I am not."

"Really?" Kenny scoffed. "Because the sounds you made when you were grinding up against me said otherwise."

"I was drunk," Kyle whispered.

Kenny hummed at that. "They say a person reveals their true self when drunk."

"Kenny, I'm not gay."

"Kyle," he said lowly, as if someone would hear, "you don't need to hide from me."

The scrawny redhead was silent for a moment.

"I know," he finally whispered back.

Another comfortable silence hung in the air as Kyle tentatively leaned up to place a soft kiss to Kenny's dry cracked lips.

When Kyle pulled away, Kenny let out a small whine.

"_Kyle_."

Kenny quickly unwrapped his arms from around Kyle's slim torso to forcefully grab his face and crash their lips together again.

Kyle let out a muffled moan when Kenny's tongue flicked along his bottom lip, allowing him access to his mouth. He reached to tangle his long fingers in the blonde hair as their tongues curled together. It seemed as though they could not be close enough as Kenny continued to press himself flush against Kyle, cheeks flushed and breathing steady and heavy through his nose.

They both broke apart to gasp as Kenny thrust his hips firmly against Kyle's.

"Fuck, Kyle, I need you." Kenny said, panting heavily as he pressed their foreheads together.

Kyle looked back at him with a hint of fear in his green eyes. "Kenny, I've never-"

Kenny shot him a feeble smile and interrupted him with, "You have, actually."

Kyle shut his eyes tight and groaned. "I don't _remember_ that, though."

"Kyle," Kenny mumbled in a serious tone, "look at me."

Kyle opened his eyes slowly.

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to," Kenny assured him, blue orbs burning into his own green ones.

He swallowed down a lump in his throat. "I want to, though," Kyle croaked out.

Kenny pressed a firm kiss to Kyle's lips before instructing him to lay on his back, to which Kyle obliged. The lanky blonde sat up and threw one long leg over Kyle's small waist to straddle him. He tugged lightly on the hem of Kyle's striped shirt.

"Off?" he said quietly, almost as if it were a question.

Kyle nodded his approval and Kenny wasted no time in shucking off the offending article of clothing. He saw through the light of the television that Kenny was licking his lips and staring down at him with a hungry expression.

"Kyle, you're sure, right?" Kenny asked suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He gave it some thought before slowly nodding again. At this gesture, Kenny scooted himself down and worked on undoing Kyle's jeans. Once the button was popped and his zipper was down, Kenny told Kyle softly to lift his hips and swiftly removed the denim material. He experimentally ran a finger over the bulge pressing up against Kyle's boxers and watched him squirm at the contact. Slowly, he leaned down and gave a sloppy lick through the constricting material, earning a throaty moan from the boy below him in reply. Lifting his head a bit, he palmed at Kyle's arousal and placed a light kiss to the soft skin of the boy's lower stomach before biting softly. Kyle let out a loud gasp that melted into a moan when Kenny licked at the wound.

"Ken," Kyle breathed out shakily, "stop teasing me."

The blonde boy looked up at him, his mouth agape and pupils blown wide. "Payback for earlier," he mumbled in reply before placing another sloppy kiss to Kyle's stomach.

Kyle's hands flew to Kenny's golden hair and he pushed down slightly, letting out a soft "please."

Kenny nodded then, curling his fingers under the waistband of Kyle's boxers and tugging them down slowly and revealing his arousal, flushed red and leaking pre come.

He heard Kenny chuckle and raised a brow in curiosity. "What?"

"I never took the time to appreciate how nice your dick is."

Kyle whacked him lightly in the head. "You're a pervert," he said softly.

Kenny shook his head in amusement. "I'm _still_ the pervert?"

Kyle opened his mouth to reply but then Kenny ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and all he could manage was a ragged moan.

His fingers tightened in Kenny's hair as he flicked his tongue along the slit before taking the entire thing into his mouth and curling his tongue around the head of his cock slowly.

Kyle let out a broken moan as Kenny's head began to bob in his lap, creating sloppy, wet suckling sounds. He could feel Kenny's throat constrict around him as he was effortlessly deepthroated.

"Ken. Kenny, I'm going to-" and Kenny pulled off with a loud _pop_, which elicited a loud whine from Kyle.

"Why did you stop?"

Kenny licked his lips before opening his mouth to reply. "I didn't want you to finish that fast."

Kyle watched as Kenny crawled over him and reached into the drawer beside his bed. When he returned to his former position, he presented a small bottle of clear liquid.

Kyle's eyes were blown wide again and he eyed the bottle suspiciously. Kenny rubbed small circles into his thigh with his thumb in an attempt to soothe him.

"It'll be alright," he whispered as he poured a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. "Spread for me, babe."

Kyle shakily obliged, and gasped when he felt the cool tip of Kenny's index finger press against his puckered flesh. He let out a small sob when he felt the digit press all the way into him and his face contorted in displeasure.

"I know it feels weird," Kenny whispered. "Give me a couple minutes."

After a few slow pumps, he slipped his middle finger in beside the first one and Kyle whimpered softly. Kenny pressed the digits into him slowly at several different angles before the other boy's back arched off the bed and he moaned out a long stream of cuss words.

"Found it," the blonde sang out, and continued to massage the small bundle of nerves.

"_Fuck_, Kenny, ohmygod, Kenny, please."

"Please what, Kyle?" He asked quietly as he pressed in a third finger.

Kyle let out a dragged out whine. "Please. Pleasepleaseplease, I need you inside me. I need your cock, _please_."

Kenny had to force himself to resist the urge to just give Kyle what he wanted. "I have to prep you, babe."

Kyle shook his head violently. "No, no, I'm okay. I can take it, _please_."

Kenny leaned down to place a soft kiss to Kyle's thigh before retracting his fingers and wiping them on the bare mattress. He then proceeded to unbutton his raggedy jeans and slide off his boxers before moving to grab for the small bottle he had discarded somewhere on the bed. He felt his fingers graze it and grabbed ahold of it, flicking open the cap and pouring practically half the bottle onto his cock - to be safe. He hissed as the cool liquid came into contact with his hot and flushed skin and pumped himself in his hand to warm it a bit.

"Okay, Kyle. Are you ready? Are you okay with this?"

Kyle groaned impatiently, hands grabbing at Kenny's arms. "Yes, fucking Christ."

He pushed Kyle's thighs wider as he positioned himself, before pushing in slowly, not stopping until his entire cock was surrounded in Kyle's tight heat.

Kyle sobbed loudly, and Kenny leaned down again to kiss his skin soothingly. "Shh, it's okay."

The redhead bit down on his lip harshly as Kenny pulled out and thrusted back into him abruptly. Tears welled up in his eyes as Kenny continued to push his hips up against him in slow and steady thrusts. Kyle held in every sob that threatened to tear from his lungs but when Kenny angled his hips and thrust up quickly, he let out a high pitched moan and pushed his hips down to meet the quick and sloppy thrusts. Kenny took this as a good sign, and started to build a steady rhythm.

"Kenny," Kyle panted, breathless. "Harder, pleaseplease. More."

Kenny gave a small grunt before answering with, "Kyle, I don't want to hurt you."

Kyle mewled loudly and pressed his hips down in frustration. "_More_."

The blonde laughed, short of breath, before pulling back and slamming harshly up into the skinny redhead, evoking a ear-shattering scream from him.

They were a mess of broken sobs and moans and the loud slapping sound of flesh against flesh before Kyle's back arched off the bed again and he scraped his fingernails down Kenny's back, writhing beneath him and coming with a loud cry. Kenny's rhythm suddenly went sloppy and the constriction around his cock became too much and he exploded inside Kyle, muffling his groan into Kyle neck.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath, until eventually it became uncomfortable and Kenny rolled over, slipping free from Kyle in the process.

Kyle groaned in disgust when he felt warm liquid leaking from his opening. "That's fucking disgusting, man."

Kenny chuckled. "Didn't have a condom, sorry."

His green eyes suddenly went wide. "Uh, Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"You're clean, right?"

Kenny erupted into a loud laughter. "Bit late for that," he said in between breaths, "but yes."

Kyle visibly relaxed at those words, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. He yawned loudly, rolling over and tucking himself into Kenny's side. "Tired," he mumbled.

He felt a warm limb wrap around him, and he was being pressed flat against Kenny again. "Sleep," Kenny whispered, kissing the top of his curls.

* * *

**Review please! They encourage me to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here you guys go! Here is chapter five. I'm not very fond of this one, it's kind of just getting everything going. Once again, this one is not proofread and has not been edited (I might just edit it later). Also, sorry again if things seem kind of rushed. This story is only going to be around ten chapters anyway, so it kind of has to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

**(I didn't really enjoy making Craig an asshole because he's my baby but I needed someone, and also really wanted a hint of Creek, so . . )**

* * *

You can imagine Kyle's sudden fear when he awoke the next morning, naked and alone in Kenny's bed. _Naked_ in _Kenny's bed_. He suffered a minor stroke before suddenly recollecting the events of the night before. _Okay_, well at least he remembered it this time.

He attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position and whimpered at the sharp throbbing pain in his lower region. "_Fuck_," he hissed. "Not this shit again."

Within _several_ minutes, he managed to slowly stand and tug on his jeans that had previously been discarded the night before. Just as he limped his way over to the bedroom door, Kenny came barreling inside. He shot Kyle a playful look.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kyle shook his head violently. "No! No, I was just going to look for you. I woke up alone . . ."

Kenny smiled at him tenderly. "Sorry. I was outside. Needed a smoke."

The faint scent of nicotine on Kenny's breath suddenly became apparent to the redhead.

"Oh." A heavy silence hung around them.

Kyle cleared his throat. "Uh, where's Karen?"

"At school, like everyone else," Kenny explained.

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit. School! Kenny, we're missing school!"

Kenny chuckled softly. "Kyle, school started about two hours ago."

Kyle hid his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

"Also," Kenny said, "do you _really_ want to limp around school with a sore ass?"

Kyle sighed, lowering his hands and looking up at the blonde. "No," he grumbled.

"Thought so," Kenny declared, still smiling.

"I demand that you wobble your adorable ass back over to that bed and relax."

"I'm not _adorable_," Kyle spat, pouting and turning back around.

He squeaked as Kenny scooped him up in his arms all at once, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gingerly.

"There you go, Princess," the blonde said as he crawled in next to Kyle.

He opened his mouth to retort, but quickly let it close as Kenny snuggled up against his small form, melting perfectly into him. Who would have guessed that the "town whore" was a cuddler?

And for a few moments, it was perfect. That is, until Kyle decided to open his mouth.

"Kenny?" he whispered to the boy who was currently placing small kisses to his side.

Those blue eyes looked up at him. "Hm?"

"No one can know," he spoke slowly, "about this. About us."

He noticed the skinny blonde shy away briefly before perking back up.

"Us?" Kenny asked, hopeful.

Kyle's cheeks flushed red. "I - well, um. If you want?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Kenny chose to passionately capture Kyle's lips in his own. He felt the other boy smile into the kiss before he was being pushed away.

Kyle's face was serious again. "I'm serious, Ken. No one can know."

Kenny frowned. "Why? Are you ashamed of me or something? Ashamed of dating the "town whore"?"

Kyle shook his head, sighing. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that if my mom finds out, we're both fucked. You know how crazy she can be."

Kenny sat there quietly for a moment before groaning in frustration. "Not even the guys?"

"Not even the guys. I'm serious, Ken." Kyle was staring at him intently.

"Alright, no one will know," Kenny mumbled, still sounding uneasy. "I promise."

* * *

And no one _did _know. For weeks the couple snuck around the small town. Some people grew a bit suspicious at the more frequent sleepovers between the two, but, really, no one payed much attention. In school, they stole kisses in between classes and on several occasions would meet in the boys' bathroom for a quickie. This happened to be one of those occasions.

Kyle was pinned against the tiled wall, wrists being gripped above his head and Kenny's lips were on his, slow and sweet. Kenny tasted like the school cafeteria's coffee and Kyle's wintermint toothpaste and, really, Kyle preferred the way he usually tasted of strawberry pop tarts and milk. He mewled when the blonde pulled away and starting nipping at his neck.

"Ken, no hickies," Kyle panted.

He could feel him smile against his throat. "Come on, babe. Just one."

"Ken-" the name morphed into a gasp when he felt a sharp tug on the skin of his neck.

"Fuck," he breathed out as Kenny began roughly pushing their groins together and continued suckling at his neck.

Kenny's grip on his wrist disappeared as he reached for the button of Kyle jeans, popping it open and hastily tugging down the zipper. He rubbed at the bulge protruding against the material of Kyle's boxers, earning quiet pleas from the boy below him.

Time seemed to slow when the two heard the bathroom door swing open.

_They had forgotten to lock it_.

"Um, guys?" a low, nasally voice called out.

Kyle immediately shoved Kenny off of him and quickly re-fastened his pants. He was a vibrant scarlet and felt as though he would vomit as he stared back at the blue chullo wearing boy before him.

"C-craig!" Of course of all people to catch them in the act, it had to be Craig fucking Tucker.

Craig stared at them with his usual apathetic icy eyes. "You two are fucking, aren't you."

It didn't even sound like a question, and Kyle didn't know how to answer it.

"As a matter of fact, _Craig_," Kenny said with malice, "we're boyfriends."

"Kenny!" Kyle squealed.

Craig just stood there and stared at them in silence before shrugging nonchalantly and turning to exit the room.

"Craig!" Kyle called out. "Don't - like, don't say anything to anyone."

The blue-headed boy replied with a quick gesture of the middle finger over his shoulder.

Kyle spent the rest of the day in inconsolable fear.

* * *

The next day, everything seemed relatively normal, and for a moment Kyle thought Craig hadn't told anyone. And, hell, was he wrong.

As Kyle closed his locker door, he jumped when he noticed Kenny's face hidden behind it.

"Kenny, you scared the shit out of me!" Kyle hissed at him.

Kenny chuckled lowly and reached out to stroke Kyle's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Kyle blushed at that, still not used to his kind and caring gestures.

"I've felt better," Kyle mumbled.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was rudely cut off by Craig's mocking tone.

"Sorry, I walked in on you two yesterday," he said loudly, easily calling everyone's attention to them.

"Craig," Kenny growled in warning.

The chullo wearing boy had abandoned his usual apathetic look and was actually _smirking_. "You know," he deadpanned, "it's no surprise that you two would be together. Especially after you two fucked at Token's party last month."

People were whispering to one another.

Kenny hummed. "So, Craig, how's Bebe?"

Kyle's face contorted in confusion at Kenny's sudden change of topic.

"She's fine," Craig answered, eying the blonde suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Now Kenny was the one wearing a smug smirk. "Oh, so she _doesn't_ know about Tweek?"

Craig was glaring at him. "McCormick . . ."  
"That's pretty low, _Tucker_. Cheating on the hottest girl in school with the coffee freak."

"The fuck are you on about?"

"I know _all_ about how often Tweek takes it up the butt from you."

"J-jesus Christ, Kenny! That was a, _ngh_, secret!"

Craig turned to glare coldly at the twitchy blonde, grabbing him by the arm and then turning to face Kenny and Kyle again. "This isn't over," he spat before walking away, dragging Tweek off with him.

And now people were staring in what might have been shock, or confusion.

Kyle was trembling as he noticed Stan make his way over to his locker.

They all stood there in silence before the noirette cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You guys could have told me," he mumbled.

Kyle couldn't stop _fucking_ shaking. "I-"

Kenny was looking at his boyfriend with concern etched into his features. "Are you alright?" He reached out to wrap Kyle in a hug, but the redhead took off down the hall.

"Motherfucking Craig Tucker," Kenny grumbled.

* * *

Kenny found Kyle sitting out back, where the goths would usually be but for some reason, were not.

"Kyle?" he called out softly.

Kyle turned to look at him and Kenny felt a sharp jolt of pain in his heart as he took in his tear stained face.

Kenny frowned. "Kyle, babe, what's the matter?"

"'What's the matter'?" Kyle repeated, wiping at his cheeks. "Everyone knows now, Kenny, and that means my mom will find out soon enough."

"What can we do?"

The pale redhead sat there quietly for a little while. "I think we should end this," he whispered.

Kenny felt his heart sink into his stomach. "End it? It just started. _Kyle_."

"This way, I can deny it without feeling like I'm lying to her. And you."

"Kyle, I don't-"

"It's for the best, Kenny," Kyle explained. "Besides, if we let it carry on any longer it could screw with the guys."

Kenny felt defeated. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he could feel it in his stomach all the same time. There was a brutal aching feeling in his chest. This felt worse than dying all those times.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered as he stood from his perch on the steps. Kenny felt his stomach lurch when Kyle kissed his cheek briefly, before opening the school's back door and retreating inside.

* * *

**This one was pretty bad, idk. Reviews, please! They encourage me to write!**

**UPDATE* I've decided I want to try to make the chapters longer and more satisfying. Unfortunately that means I'll be updating less frequently, but it also means that you guys get more K2! I intend for the next chapter to be monstrous (as monstrous as I can manage), so I hope you're looking forward to that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bleh. I know I said it would be monstrous but I decided that where I ended this one was a good way to end it. Also, it's been seven days and I like updating as quickly as I can. It's almost 3k, anyway. I haven't looked through this at all, I used spell check so there should be no spelling errors but it hasn't been proofread or edited at all sooo if you see anything, let me know and I'll fix it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

**I'd also like to give a big whopping thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really love it when you guys leave reviews (seriously, I smile all huge when I read them) so please continue to review and make me smile!**

* * *

To say that Kyle regretted his decision to break things off with Kenny would be a severe understatement.

Since the two ended it, or since _Kyle_ had ended it, Kenny had stopped coming to school. And Kyle would have been worried for his safety, if not for the fact that, _apparently_, Kenny was partying almost every night. Really, Kyle was more than a bit agitated that, according to Stan and Cartman, Kyle was the only one that hadn't seen Kenny over the course of the few weeks following their breakup and he liked to think that Kenny wasn't avoiding him, but in truth, that was most likely what was going on. According to his sources, the blonde had been smoking a lot more than usual (weed _and_ cigarettes, apparently), and had also been getting himself super shitfaced every night. His "sources" were really just Stan and Cartman, the two had attended most of said parties, but Kyle had unfortunately overheard multiple people talk about how simply amazing Kenny was in bed, so he had a right to guess that Ken was probably sleeping around, too.

And Kyle figured he shouldn't care all that much. He _cared_, not especially about the smoking and drinking (not as much as he should), but he totally cared about the sleeping around part. He couldn't picture Kenny with anyone else but himself, which was totally fucked up since _he_ was the one who broke up with him. And when he did think about it, he got _so angry_. Kyle refused to believe he was jealous, but the truth was obvious.

The worst part of it all was that Kyle _dreamt_ about the blonde fucker, and on several occasions had woken to find his sheets soiled. Oh, and that part about his mom potentially finding out? He was never confronted about him and Kenny being in a relationship, and no one really talked about it at school, either. People seemed to think that Craig cheating on Bebe with Tweek was a more interesting topic. And so, Kyle felt like shit. He had broken up with Kenny for nothing, and now he wanted him back but who the fuck was he kidding? Kenny wouldn't take him back. Even if Kyle begged, which he had _seriously_ considered, he would receive nothing more than a-

"Kyle, dude," a voice called out to him. It was familiar.

Kyle realized he was staring blankly at the seat Kenny usually occupied at their lunch table. He quickly turned his head to face Stan.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for like five minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking," Kyle mumbled.

Stan hummed as he popped a tater tot in his mouth. "There's a party tonight at Red's. You should come."

Kyle raised one of his brows. "Because that went so smoothly last time."

"It wasn't _that_ bad. All that happened was you-"

"Slept with Kenny? Yeah, and look where that got us."

"C'mon, Kyle, stop moping around like a loser and just come to the fucking party," Cartman spat out.

"Yeah, man, you've looked really depressed lately. This could cheer you up." Stan smiled warmly.

Kyle stared at them in suspicion for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I swear to God, if something happens-"

"Nothing will happen, now shut the fuck up," Cartman grumbled.

Stan and Cartman shared a glance, which did nothing to quell Kyle's suspicions.

He was going to regret this.

* * *

Kyle was making it his mission to _not_ get drunk at this party. The last time he had, he had woken up with a raging hangover and the most unpleasant pain in his ass. He didn't wish to experience either of those again. Kyle stood over in the corner, by himself. Stan was off somewhere with Wendy and who the fuck knew where Cartman was? Actually, he was having a good time until he caught a quick glance of bright blonde hair.

Kyle felt something twist unpleasantly in his stomach as he watched Kenny. The blonde was stumbling his way across the room, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He was smiling stupidly and maybe it was the dim lighting, but wow, Kenny looked like hell. His skin was chalk white, maybe it was from malnutrition, and there were large purple bags beneath his pastel eyes. Kyle realized that twisting feeling must have been sympathy, or something, maybe guilt. Truthfully, it made him sick to see Kenny that way, and he couldn't help but feel a bit responsible.

Kyle watched him for a while, repeatedly telling himself he was _not_ being creepy. He violently cringed a few times as he watched Kenny shamelessly grind up against some girl that Kyle couldn't bother to know and he felt his stomach sink when he saw him whisper something in her ear before they made their way up the steps towards the bedrooms.

It wasn't long before the girl came stomping back down the stairs wearing an enraged expression, Kenny stumbling after her and fumbling with the zipper of his jeans, repeatedly shouting that he was sorry.

Kyle wasn't expecting her to tread her way over to him, not at all. His breath caught in his throat as she loomed over him (fuck, she was tall).

"I think you two have some shit you should work through," she spat at him.

"W-what?" Kyle mumbled, dumbfounded.

She laughed bitterly. "The fucker moaned your name while I had his dick in my mouth." Her gaze was cold and angry. She opened her mouth again to speak before shaking her head and stomping off. Kyle watched her go with a shocked expression.

"Kyyyle."

He practically jumped out of his skin at the slurred sound of his name.

He turned his head and his green eyes locked with that familiar blue.

"Kenny," he choked out.

Kyle felt his heart break at the sight of the boy. Tears pooled in his blue eyes and his gaze looked tired and defeated.

The blonde looked as though he was going to reply, but all that came out was a low gurgling sound before he hunched over and emptied the contents on his stomach all over Kyle's shoes.

Kyle tried his best to mask his disgust as Kenny fell against him, his dirtied face pressed against Kyle's chest. Kyle wrapped his scrawny arms around the other in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Shit," he mumbled. He tried his best to lift the blonde up. "Okay. You're alright, Ken. I've gotta get you outside, though. You need to help me out a bit."

Kenny made a humming noise against Kyle's t-shirt and tried his best to stand, only for his knees to give out. "Can't," he mumbled.

Kyle groaned in frustration. "Fuck, Kenny, why did you have to get so _drunk_?"

The blonde made a small whining noise and moved his arms to sluggishly wrap them around Kyle's neck. He muttered something that sounded like "missed you" against his chest, but Kyle couldn't be sure.

Kyle tried his best to lift his friend in order to carry him outside. It proved to be more difficult than he thought. Kyle wasn't very strong, he barely exercised because he was always doing homework and figured there was no time for such a thing. In fact, the only exercise he had gotten these past few months was when he and Kenny had sex, but obviously that wasn't happening anymore.

Once the small redhead managed to carry his drunken friend outside, where the air was cool and refreshing compared to the suffocating heat inside, he set him down onto a lawn chair and sat back into his own seat.

Kenny mumbled something that Kyle couldn't catch.

"What, Ken?" he asked softly.

"Thanks," he slurred out.

"No problem."

It was silent for a while as Kyle stared at Kenny, watching as he dozed off.

"Kenny," Kyle called out to him.

Kenny's eyes remained closed as he replied with a "hmm?"

"Why haven't you been coming to school?"

He opened his eyes, revealing a lovely blue. He stared at Kyle for a moment.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me," he mumbled, shrugging.

Kyle bit his lip and stared back into those blue eyes. "I've missed you."

He watched nervously as Kenny's eyebrows shot up. He then started giggling. Kenny McCormick was _giggling_.

"You're cute, Kyle," the words came out squished together.

There was another silence until Kenny spoke again.

"So," he mumbled, "how did it go with your mom?"

Kyle's heart sank lower into his stomach. "Uh, she didn't even say anything to me."

Kenny let out a soft "oh."

He lifted himself so that he was sitting properly, ignoring the way his body protested against the position.

"Kyle?" he spoke quietly, almost as if he was afraid of being heard.

"Yeah?" Kyle could see that he was tearing up again.

"I-" Kenny croaked out, "I don't want you to hate me. I know that we got found out and you didn't want to and it was my fault for making you come to the bathroom but I really, really don't want you to hate me because, man, you're my entire world, well at least I _think_ so." Kenny laughed shakily. "I mean, ever since Token's party, all I can think about is you and it's like you've infected my brain or something, man, because I can't get you _out_."

Kyle stared at him, mouth hanging open in his attempt to come up with a reply. Kenny wasn't speaking very clearly, everything was a bit bunched up and he was speaking _so fast_, but it was clear enough for Kyle to make out the words.

"Ken-"

"And I know it's crazy, okay? I know that I shouldn't think of you that way but, holy fuck, I think I love you. Is that crazy? Fuck, it's crazy. I've never been in _love_."

Kenny was crying for real now, his entire body trembling and he was hiccuping between words and if Kyle's heart wasn't already shattered into tiny pieces, it sure was now. He didn't know what to _do_, no one had seen the boy cry since grade school. Wait, had anyone _ever_ seen him cry? Kyle lurched forward to wrap his arms tightly around the boy, Kenny opting to hide his tear streaked face in Kyle neck.

"Kenny," Kyle whispered, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. _Fuck_."

He felt Kenny smile weakly against his flesh before kissing it gently. "Thank you, Kyle."

The stayed like that for awhile until Kenny stopped crying. When he pulled his face from Kyle's now soaked neck, he smiled thoughtfully..

"You don't have to love me back." He quickly fixed his gaze on the concrete ground. "After all, who could love me, anyway? I'm just the 'town whore.'"

Kyle cupped the boy's pale cheeks in his hands, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his chapped lips, ignoring the foul taste of vomit on Kenny's lips. His thumb grazed the pale skin of his cheek affectionately.

"Shh," he quickly whispered before leaning in again.

The blonde leaned the rest of the way forward and crashed their lips together hungrily. They kissed for what seemed like hours, shamelessly groping one another before they were interrupted by the loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

They both broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their now separated mouths. Kyle quickly rubbed his mouth on his sleeve. They both stared at each other before turning to see Stan standing in the doorway, wearing a satisfied smirk.

"I see you two made up," he said smugly.

The only reply he received was a brief flash of Kyle's middle finger before there was another low gurgling sound.

Kyle stood just in time to avoid Kenny vomiting into his lap.

Stan stared at the sick boy in concern. "Jeez, Kenny, you don't look so good." He then turned his attention to Kyle. "He never gets this drunk, dude."

Kyle nodded, sighing tiredly. "I know. He puked all over my shoes."

He resisted the urge to punch his Super Best Friend in the jaw when he started laughing uncontrollably. Instead, he patiently waited for the raven haired boy to calm down.

When Stan could breathe again, he acknowledged Kenny once more. "Kenny, I think you should go home."

The pale boy took in a sharp breath, his head shooting up and his eyes bulging. "Can't go home. P-please. _Can't_."

Kyle figured it probably had something to do with his parents and felt another stab to his chest.

"Ken," he spoke gently, "you can come home with me. I mean, if you want?"

"That would probably be best," Stan declared.

Kenny's gaze softened and he gave Kyle a delicate smile. "Yeah . . ."

* * *

And that is how the two ended up curled up against each other in Kyle's bed the next morning.

When Kenny's eyes fluttered open, he pushed Kyle away in alarm. In a flash, he sat up and grabbed at his hair nervously. As he took in what he further recognized to be Kyle's bedroom, he heard the other boy stir beside him. He looked down at the redhead with wide eyes. Sleepy green eyes stared back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Kyle," he spoke slowly, cautiously, "what am I doing in your room?"

Kyle smiled to himself. "You got super trashed at Red's party last night, and refused to let us take you home . . . so, I took you here."

Kenny became aware of his hangover all too suddenly. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Shit, man. Did we fuck?"

Kyle's face morphed into a serious expression. "No. But, something _did_ happen."

"Like what?"

"You . . . told me something, last night."

Kenny could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage. "What?" he whispered.

Kyle laughed nervously. "You, uh. You told me you loved me."

His eyes snapped open, and he stared down at Kyle in shock. It was silent for a long time before the initial shock subsided, and he forced out an overly obvious fake laugh.

"Yeah, well. I was drunk, you know? People say weird shit when they're drunk."

Kyle nodded slowly and unsurely. "Yeah, I guess."

Kenny could feel himself sweating and it wasn't even hot. "So, um. You know, don't take it seriously or anything."

"Of course not."

Kenny sighed and fell backwards onto Kyle's bed, happy to have dropped the subject. "My head hurts so fucking bad, dude."

"Stan and I were worried, you know?" Kyle whispered. "You never get that drunk. You barfed all over me."

Kenny cringed. "Did I? Wow, sorry, man."

Kyle shrugged his bony shoulders. "It's fine. Was just my shoes anyway."

Silence.

"My breath is rank," Kenny said suddenly before laughing shortly.

'Go brush your teeth," Kyle commanded, pushing the boy out of his bed and onto the floor. "And shower while your at it."

Kenny was shocked and confused before he looked up at Kyle and spotted the small smirk on his lips. He smiled in reply and stood up to make his way over to Kyle's bedroom door.

And when Kenny closed the door behind him, Kyle's smile disappeared and he struggled not to cry.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ah, sad Kyle :c idk not very proud of this one.** **Reviews please! I really appreciate them and the feedback goes a long way!**


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! It's been like, two months and I am very, very sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote this chapter very slowly, I wrote like a sentence every day for two months lol. BUT, here it is, finally! 3k+ words (and according to Google Drive, at least four pages of smut.) I got a couple reviews asking for more sex, so, uh, here you go, that's basically all this chapter is. This has been proofread a couple times by both myself and my bitch, so hopefully there aren't any mistakes, but I'm sure you'll catch some and I apologize for that (tbh I wrote most of this on my IPod, while severely fucked up on several energy drinks and on next to no sleep.) BUT ANYWAY, here is chapter seven! Hope you enjoy!

**DISCALIMER: Yeah, gay sex. You know the drill. **

* * *

Naturally, just like everything else when it comes to Kenny, everything went back to seemingly normal after Kenny blamed his confession of love to Kyle on being drunk. After Kenny had used his shower that morning, he came barrelling into Kyle's bedroom wearing a huge, and obviously forced, grin and babbling on about how "fucking amazing" the previous night's party was. Kyle knew Kenny had noticed his red face and puffy eyes, but, _naturally,_ the boy payed no attention and continued to reminisce.

And so, here they were, standing in the hall of South Park High. Kenny had finally come back to school, due to Kyle's slightly embarrassing begging. Stan was rummaging through his nightmare of a locker, (his hoarding problem had continued on throughout his childhood, affecting each locker he'd had), and Kenny was talking his ear off about some girl.

"She was _so_ hot, dude, I'm telling you. _Phenomenal _curves."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, thus earning a questioning stare from his Super Best Friend.

"Kenny?" Stan mumbled in question.

"Dude, what?! I'm _trying_ to describe this chick to you. Seriously, she was _fantastic_-"

"What about last night?"

Kenny started back at Stan in confusion. "What _about_ it?"

Stan flashed Kyle another brief glance before meeting Kenny's blue eyes. "_Seriously_? You two were-"

"Stan," Kyle muttered dryly.

Kenny turned to look at Kyle, then back at the noirette. He motioned between himself and Kyle. "Us? What?"

Kenny turned back to Kyle, his eyes wide with confusion. "Kyle?"

Kyle locked his eyes on the dusty hallway floor.

"Is there something I should know about last night?"

And then Kyle felt his green eyes start to water and no _fucking_ way was he going to cry in front of Stan _and_ Kenny, so he quickly turned his back on them and ran down the hall, towards the bathrooms. He could hear Kenny calling out his name, but he chose to ignore it and continue on his way. _Fuck everything_.

* * *

Kyle had expected to be followed to the bathrooms, but he hadn't been, so he spent half of first period alone in the boys' bathroom just trying to get his shit together and when he finally walked into his first period class, Kenny's eyes followed him all the way to his seat. Kyle knew Stan had told him, why else would Ken be giving him . . . that look? Kyle spent the rest of the class just trying to avoid Kenny's stare, which he could feel on him the entire time. Of course, he should have been doing his school work but how could anyone expect him to concentrate with those blue eyes boring into the back of his skull? He was pulled out of space when he heard the teacher call out his name and his head snapped up in alert.

"What?" he mumbled.

But she just continued to call out the names of his classmates until the bell rang and interrupted her. Upon hearing the bell, Kyle shot up out of his seat and headed for the door, but was forced to a stop when he was grabbed by the arm. Slowly, the redhead turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Stan.

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"Obviously, you weren't paying attention, although that's really not like you. But, we were all put into a group to work on a presentation. Think we can get together at your house after school?"

Kyle inwardly groaned. Of course they were put in a group project. _Fucking great timing_. He sighed tiredly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. You can all come over after school."

Stan flashed him a wide grin. "Great!"

This really _was_ going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch was the most awkward thing Kyle had ever endured. As per usual, Cartman was off about pointless shit, Stan was repeatedly correcting him and Kenny, instead of joining in on the animated conversation, was staring intently across the table at Kyle.

Kyle did his best to avoid the piercing gaze, but really all that was going on was that Kyle was blushing like crazy and staring down at his tray.

Kenny folded his arms in front of him and lowered his head.

"Kyle?"

Kyle slowly met Kenny's eyes for the first time that day. ". . . Yeah?" he almost whispered.

Kenny smiled weakly at him. "Can we talk?"

"No."

The lovely smile disappeared. "Why not?"

Kyle sighed in frustration and quickly stood from his usual seat at their lunch table.

"There's nothing to talk about," he grumbled before making his way out of the noisy lunchroom.

The school day had finally come to an end and Kyle had successfully avoided Kenny the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he could no longer avoid the blonde, he was on his way. Stan and Cartman were already at his house, the three of them were holed up in Kyle's bedroom. Kenny texted and had said something about a family issue, so he was coming late.

"Jeez, what the fuck was up with Poor Boy today?" Cartman drawled out before shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth and chewing loudly.

"Don't call him that, Fatass," Kyle grumbled.

One of Cartman's brows shot up. "Defending your boyfriend," he sang, smiling mockingly. "How sick."

"He's not my _boyfriend_, fuckface."

"Who's fault is that?"

Kyle's face contorted in anger. "Shut the _fuck_ up, you-"

Stan suddenly looked up from his textbook and took his chewed pencil out of his mouth. "You avoided him all day, dude. He really wanted to talk to you."

Kyle sighed, his anger towards Cartman quickly subsiding. "Like I said, nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit," Stan laughed out. "You two were about four seconds from fucking when I found you. You took him back to your house, man. For all I know, you probably _did_ fuck."

"We didn't have sex, Stan," Kyle spat out. "He was so wasted he could barely stand. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow."

Stan chuckled. "But why were you avoiding him all day if you guys _didn't_ have sex?"

Kyle pushed his eyebrows together and his mouth hung open. "Uh. He . . . he told me he loved me. But he was drunk, so," Kyle laughed nervously, "I really shouldn't freak out about it."

"Freak out about what?" A familiar voice rang out.

The all turned to see Kenny closing Kyle's bedroom door behind him.

"I, uh." Kyle swallowed down an uncomfortable lump in his throat. "Nothing. Let's just work now."

Stan shot Kyle a concerned look, his mouth now gaping while Cartman let out a long, mumbled "shiiiit."

* * *

They worked for a total of four hours. Or, really, Kyle did. The rest of them just sat around and talked about stupid shit for four hours straight. When it was finally time for them to leave, it was around ten. Cartman and Stan were already out the door, after Stan's attempt to comfort his best friend. Kyle watched Stan take off in his Subaru, and yelped when he felt two skinny arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Kyyyyyle," Kenny whined.

Kyle sighed. "Kenny, please don't."

"Kyle," Kenny mumbled. "I can't go home. . ."

Kyle placed his hand on his waist, over Kenny's folded arms. "Why not?" Kyle whispered.

"My dad . . ."

Kyle sighed in defeat. "You can stay the night . . . again."

He felt Kenny nuzzle against his neck affectionately. "Thank you," he whispered against Kyle's skin.

Kyle gave a small smile and removed Ken's arms from his waist. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He heard Kenny chuckle. "Oooh, bed."

Kyle couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "Not like that, you pervert."

Kenny pouted as he followed Kyle up the steps. "What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me a pervert?"

"Hmm," Kyle hummed thoughtfully. "Stop acting like one, maybe?"

"Hmm," Kenny hummed dramatically in an attempt to mimic Kyle and sat beside him on the bed. He subtly scooted closer to Kyle and placed a warm hand on his knee. "Would me, doing this, be considered perverted?"

Kyle could feel something stirring to life in his jeans as Kenny trailed the hand up towards his crotch.

"Ken, I don't think we should do anything. . ." Kyle muttered nervously.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as Kenny palmed at his growing bulge.

"Come on, babe," Kenny breathed against the skin of his neck before placing a soft kiss there.

Kyle mentally slapped himself when his hips bucked up against Kenny's hand and he let out a soft whimper. "Ken," he gasped out when Kenny gave a squeeze.

With minimal effort, Kenny pushed Kyle onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Kenny, please-" the plea was silenced with a soft kiss being placed on his lips. Kyle quickly turned away.

"Aren't you still hungover?" Kyle asked.

The response he received was a slow shake of the head. Kenny reached up to stroke his- yes, _his_- redhead's cheek affectionately.

"Let me make love to you, Kyle," Kenny begged, voice low and gravelly inside his throat.

There was that word again. _Love_. It made Kyle's breath hitch and his cheeks flush. It made his corners of his lips quirk up into a small smile.

"What if I don't want you to '_make love_' to me?" he teased.

Kenny pouted dramatically, and moved to lift himself off of the redhead, only to be pulled back down harshly.

"Wha . . .?"

"I want you to _fuck_ me," Kyle breathed against his former boyfriend's ear, wiggling his hips invitingly. "Hard and fast. I want you to fuck me until I'm _shrieking_ your name; until I can't see straight."

"Mmm," Kenny hummed excitedly in reply, as he was busy working on what would soon be a gigantic bruise on Kyle's throat.

Kyle gasped out as the hand that wasn't tangled in his fiery curls reached down to rub at his clothed crotch.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he breathed out into the blonde locks.

Said blonde pulled his face away from Kyle's neck to look down forlornly at him. A weak smile had managed to find it's way onto his face and he let out a breathy laugh before answering with a short and weak, "yeah."

They both stared at each other for a long time, simply letting their hands wander over each other's skin and claw at articles of clothing.

Not surprisingly, Kyle's shirt was discarded first, now forgotten on the floor. Next to go we're Kyle's jeans and as Kenny hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Kyle's boxers, his wrist was grabbed tightly.

"What _now_?" Kenny whined.

Kyle smirked at how needy the blonde sounded. "I will not be the only one naked, _again_."

Huffing out a dramatic breath, Kenny sat up to remove his sweater. He quickly stood up from his position on Kyle's bed to pull down his jeans and briefs in one movement and kick them away.

Kyle smiled as Kenny crawled back on top of him, now satisfied with their situation. The boy reached for his boxers once more and shot Kyle a pleading look, even sticking out his bottom lip for emphasis. "Can I take them off _now_?"

Kyle nodded silently and lifted his hips, allowing Kenny to quickly strip him of the fabric.

Kyle reached up to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down to capture his lips and Kenny let out a small moan. He had missed Kyle, too.

The smaller boy below him sighed against his lips as he wrapped his hand around Kyle length and started pumping slowly.

"Fuck," Kyle choked out as Kenny pulled away to pay more attention to his throat. Kyle's fingernails raked across Kenny's shoulders in opposite directions when the hand around him began moving at a faster pace.

Kyle's breathing was now erratic and strained as Kenny nipped at his neck and stroked him sloppily.

"I've missed being with you like this," Kenny mumbled against the now wet skin of Kyle's neck.

Instead of attempting to form a sentence, Kyle gave a high pitched "mhm" just as Kenny's thumb swiped along his slit.

Kyle could feel how hard Kenny was against his upper thigh and took a moment to feel selfish for not touching him before reaching down between their bodies to grab ahold of Kenny's cock, earning a low grunt at his actions. At this point, Kyle was wondering if they would just jerk each other off and be done with it but when Kyle gave the warning that he was close, Kenny pulled back entirely.

"Dammit, Kenny," Kyle grunted in frustration, face beet red and heart beating loudly.

Kenny smiled down at him in apology, then lifted his hand to bring three fingers to Kyle's swollen lips.

"You know what to do."

Kyle nodded briskly before parting his lips so the fingers could slide into his mouth. Kenny watched with a smirk as Kyle took his fingers greedily, running his tongue over them and suckling loudly.

Once Kenny decided his fingers were fully lubricated, he pulled them gently from Kyle's mouth and quickly brought them down between Kyle's thighs. Kyle whined when he felt the tip of a finger prod against his hole before pushing in slowly. Kenny gave a few pumps of the single digit before pushing in another one, causing Kyle to moan quietly. Kenny immediately shifted his fingers in order to push at Kyle's prostate.

Kyle's small sounds had now become full blown pornographic moans as Kenny relentlessly massaged the small bundle of nerves. He only stopped for a small moment to push in a third finger, making sure to scissor them gently.

"Ken . . . Kenny, I'm good," Kyle huffed out, face red and eyes watering slightly.

"You sure?" the blonde asked quietly.

Kyle nodded slowly. Kenny leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Kyle's lips, fingers slipping free from him in the process and causing Kyle to shudder. Kyle smiled as Kenny continued to kiss him, pulse in his ears as Kenny grabbed his left hand and guided it to Kenny's aching cock. He instantly wrapped his hand around the shaft, earning a low groan from the blonde above him. Kenny attacked Kyle's throat as the hand curled around his length began pumping at a faster, more uncontrolled pace. And then suddenly, Kenny's hand reached back down to bring the movement to a halt.

Kyle swallowed down a large lump in his throat when he felt Kenny's cracked lips against his ear.

"I need you to try something for me," Kenny mumbled, voice husky and breath short.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "W-what?"

Instead of giving a real reply, Kenny chose to shove him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

Kyle glared up at Kenny, face beet red. "What the _fuck_, Kenny?!"

The boy's enraged expression morphed into one of shock when Kenny moved on the bed to sit himself in front of Kyle and gently threaded his fingers through Kyle's red curls. Kyle stared straight ahead, his face eye level to Kenny's leaking length.

"You . . . you want me to . . .?" Kyle asked slowly.

The Jew felt the fingers in his hair tighten and his face was pulled forward until his lips came into contact with the tip of the throbbing flesh. Kyle lifted his green eyes to look up at the boy above him, eyeing him carefully as he gave a tentative lick along the slit, thus earning a loud groan in response. Gaining confidence from the reaction, he poked his tongue out again, this time giving a small lick along one of the angry looking veins.

"C'_mon_, Kyle," Kenny breathed out.

Kyle's brows furrowed as he shot Kenny a somewhat apologetic look before leaning forward and taking as much as he could into his mouth, gagging slightly as he felt the tip prod against the back of his throat and causing Kenny to gasp loudly. Kyle felt Kenny's fingernails scrape softly against his scalp and he gave a long hum around the cock in his mouth. Kenny groaned and bit his lip in an attempt to control himself and resist the temptation to thrust up into the heat of Kyle's mouth.

"_Ky_le," he whined, wiggling his hips a little.

He felt Kyle swallow quickly and moaned as the head in his lap began bobbing unskillfully. He threaded his fingers through Kyle's curls lovingly, pulling hard when Kyle attempted to deepthroat him.

"Mmm," Kenny hummed lowly. He bit his lip as he gave a careful thrust into Kyle's mouth, which emitted a violent gagging sound from Kyle's throat. Kenny quickly gasped and began to apologize, but trailed his sentence off when the head in his lap stilled and the hands that had been squeezing his thighs were moved behind Kyle's back.

Kenny stared down at Kyle with wide, shocked eyes and swallowed loudly when Kyle's own green orbs lifted to stare back at him- almost pleadingly. Kenny's teeth clamped down harder on his lip as he tightened his grip on Kyle's head and gave another slow thrust.

He had meant to be careful, really he had, but at some point along the road leading to his climax, Kenny lost control of his own movements and began violently plowing into Kyle's mouth and down his throat. The blonde groaned loudly every time Kyle swallowed around him and each time Kyle let out dramatic moans solely for Kenny's pleasure.

It was only when he was on the verge of hitting his orgasm that he decided Kyle had had enough, and detangled his fingers from Kyle's curls. Kyle took the hint and quickly pulled himself off of Kenny's cock with a distasteful slurping noise and a loud gasp for air. The blonde reached down to hook his index finger under the boy's chin and lifted his head up. He smiled at the sight of Kyle with a flushed face and dark red, swollen lips. He quickly swiped the drool off of the boy's chin with his thumb and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the cherry red mouth.

"C'mere," Kenny mumbled, pushing himself back on the bed and holding his arms out.

Kyle obliged, quickly standing up only to sit himself back down on Kenny's lap with the two boys facing each other. Kyle bit his lip when Kenny's hands gripped his pale hips and he felt the boy's breath on his neck.

"Ready, love?" Kenny asked quietly.

Kyle let out a short, desperate "mhm" before he felt himself being lifted up off the boy's hips, only to be slammed back down harshly and impaled. The redhead twitched helplessly in Kenny's lap as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion. He felt Kenny's hands run down the skin of his back in an attempt to soothe him, and relaxed a bit. A few quiet moments later, Kyle nodded quickly.

"Go," he whispered.

Kenny loudly released a breath he had been holding for a while and picked Kyle's hips up again, only to slam him down once more. This slow pace dragged on for several moments before Kyle groaned in frustration and started moving his hips to his own accord. His small hands were squeezing at Kenny's shoulders for leverage as he lifted and dropped his hips sloppily, earning a throaty moan from the boy below him.

Kyle began to build a confident rhythm, moving his hips dangerously fast and creating loud, violent slapping sounds. Both boys' breathing was ragged and uncontrolled as the two moved together, their chests glistening with sweat.

Kyle let out a whimper that morphed into a moan when Kenny pushed his hips up to meet him, causing him to push forcefully at his prostate. He mewled and twisted his hips a bit, palming at Kenny's clawed up shoulders.

"H-harder," Kyle huffed out, pushing his hips down with urgency.

Kenny shakily complied and squeezed Kyle's hips so tight that his blunt fingernails dug into the warm flesh.

"_Kenny_," Kyle whined as he received a powerful thrust.

Kenny was almost drooling at the sounds the redhead was making above him. He saw white as the boy started mumbling incoherently, and gave one more sloppy thrust upward as he reached his peak. And he had been positive he only thought them, but he heard Kyle gasp as he breathed out the words,

"I love you so much, Kyle. _Fuck_."

He regretted them for a moment, but felt some sort of relief wash over him when he felt Kyle tighten hotly around him and he heard Kyle's shuddery breath of "I l-love-"

For several moments, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard- that is, until Kyle looked him dead in the eye and smiled knowingly.

_Shit._

* * *

**Reviews please! They make me a happy girl c:**


End file.
